The Forgotten One
by Potter837
Summary: Harry thinks he is the only child. But he thought wrong. He doesn't know, but when he got a new friend Heather in his third year, that she is actually his twin sister. The new friends will have to over come love, hate, abuse, and even death.AU
1. Introduction

"Lily, take Harry, and get out, okay?" said James, "I'll hold him off.", "Okay, I love you James." said Lily, hugging her husband . Lily sprinted up the cold wooden stairs, nearly falling. When she entered her son's room, Harry was asleep."Shu, mommy got you." Lily heard a very loud noise. As soon as she heard it, she knew her husband was killed. She could hear the stairs creek when the weight of the darkest wizard of all time was walking up to the room. She told Harry she loved him. And when she turned around, there, in the door way was a dark-hooded figure." Please don't kill my son." said Lily, starting to break down. "You have to kill me before you kill him." said Lily."I think I have no problem killing a mudblood." said the cold voice. Lily went to grab her wand and then the worst happened."AVADA KADAVERA!" said Voldemort. The spell killed her at once. When the cold, lifeless body hit the floor, dropping Harry to defend for himself. When Voldemort sent the killing curse, it back fired on himself, but not killing him.

When Voldemort went into hiding, he did not know that the little boy who took his powers, had a twin sister, just as strong, just as clever, was alive. Her name, was Heather. James and Lily gave her to Sirius to take care of her. They did not want her to be killed, but they never thought that Voldemort would actually kill them to get to Harry. Even know the prophecy did not include another child, that did not mean Heather did not have the powers to kill Voldemort. The Potters never told anyone that there was a twin except Sirius. Not even Remius or Peter.

Sirius had no time to tell anybody because he was arrested for supposedly killing those muggles. So the police suspected she was stolen. She was sent to an orphanage There, she was countlessly was in trouble because she was always doing stuff to the other orphans, or staff . Because the orphanage was so tired of her, they sent her to France to be put up for adoption. There she was accepted by the staff. Because on of the staff members was a witch.

Later, Heather was adopted, not by any family, she was adopted by the Malfoys. Her hair might have been blond, but if you colored her hair, she looked like her mother. There she lived a good life. She got a letter from Hogwarts, and there for the first, time she meet her brother, Harry. There, she made good friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. To the Malfoy's surprise, she was put in Gryffindor. Because of the Malfoy's rudeness, she was sent back to the orphanage, but she still attends Hogwarts. It is her third year at Hogwarts, and she is having the time of her life.


	2. What are you going to do?

"Harry, Ron, come on, me and Heather are going down to breakfeats!" said Hermione in a very angry voice. "Heather, lets go, they can meet us down there. "Hey Hermione, I have to ask you a question." pausing. "If you promise not to tell anybody this." said Heather. "What?" said Hermione in an very interested voice. "Well I think I like Ron." "WHAT" said Hermione."SHUUUU. You have to promise you will not tell anyone." "Okay" just as Hermione said that, Ron and Harry came down to the dormitory.

Just as the four friends were going to the Great Hall, they noticed a very large sing beside the entrance.:

Winter Formal

December 24

"Well, do think any of us will end up going?" said Ron."Well, it depends if somebody asks me." said Heather looking at Ron wondering if he will ask her. Just as she said those words, Malfoy walked by her. "Hey, Heather, do think if were in Slytherine, you might have a home?" said Malfoy in a very mean way. "Leave her alone!"said Ron almost pulling out his wand."O look, Heather is dating the boy who lives in a one room house." said Malfoy. "Lets go", said Harry.

Harry and Heather headed to lunch together when Harry asked her"Who do you think I should ask to go the formal?" "Well, you should ask maybe go with Ginny if I were you." "Well, Hermione said she was thinking about going with Dean." said Harry."I know this a question that you may not want to answer, but do know who your parents are?" said Harry."Well,... I was just told my younger twin brother, and my parents were killed. That is all I know." said Heather."And you don't know your last name?" "The only last name I ever known was Malfoy. And I was told by the orphanage that it was Lucius who didn't want me, and Mrs. Malfoy wants me back. And tell you the truth I don't want to, but I will get a home and at least one person will care about me , I'm all for it." said Heather in a very sadden voice."Well you know you always have Ron, Hermione, and me, right." said Harry trying to cheer her up."Thanks Harry." said Heather, giving him a hug. "I wonder what we are going to have for launch. I hope it is not pork stew, but of course Ron loves it, he is like completely in love with it. " said Harry.

"Hey look, mail is here!" said Ron in a weird happy way. A owl dropped a letter right in front of Heather."O no!" said Heather" What is wrong?" said Harry. "Its...its from the orphanage." Heather said, taking a big gulp."Well, what does it say?" said Ron."RON! That is her own business, if she wants to tell us she will." said Hermione. While Hermione was yelling at Ron, Heather read the letter.

**Dear Miss Heather,**

**We would like to** **inform ** **you that the Malfoy s would like to consider to adopting you. Know if you accept **, **you will ** **be sent to the Malfoys over the holidays. Bu t if you don't want to take this offer, there is a family in France who Would Like too. Know, If you do we can send you to the magical school in France. But we need to know as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**London Orphanage of the United Kingdom.**

She just sat there, stunned to what she just read."Heather, Heather...HEATHER! ARE YOU ALIVE?" said Ron. "What is it?" he said "The Malfoys want me back." "What! I thought they gave you up just because you weren't in Slytherine." said Ron."What are you going to do?" said Hermione. " I don't know, I think I'm just going to go up to the dorm, I have a free period next, bye." She got up so quick, they did not even have time to say another word to her. "What is up with her?" said Ron."Ron, you know you can be so rude sometimes. What do you think is wrong with her, she just got asked to be adopted by the people who dumped her on the street just because she was not in the Slytherine House. You know I wonder how thick your head is " said Hermione.


	3. Winter Formal

"Well, are you going to go?" said Hermione. 

"Well, I don't know. Because they were my only true family, you know. " said Heather in a very said voice."I think, I might, because Mrs. Malfoy was very nice to me, like she was my real mother."

"Well, we better head down to the Great Hall for supper." said Hermione.

"Well, lets go." said Heather. The two girls headed down to the Great Hall. As they were going, they ran into the person they did not want to see. Draco, and his buddies.

"Well, look who it is, the orphan who has no home. At least Potter has a home. Your are almost as pathetic as Potter. "

"Well, I guess you did not hear then. said Heather. "Your parents want me back.

Malfoy just stood there, like a hug bolder had just hit him. The girls just left before he could say another word.

When the girls got into the Great Hall, they were greeted bye Ron an Harry. "Guess what happened before we came into the Great Hall!" said Ron, being so excited, he did not even let Heather, or Hermione to answer."Black was spotted."

"Where?" said Hermione, in complete shock.

"In Duck Town." said Harry in a kinda scared voice. Harry did not speak for the rest of dinner. After dinner, the four friends went up to the dorms.

"Why would, Sirius Black would want to escape, and come after Harry?" said Heather.

"Well, his parents used to be best friends with Black, but they did not know he was with You-Know-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His parents went into hiding, to protect Harry from You-Know-Who. So Sirius told You-Know-Who were they were.. So You-Know-Who went to Harry's house, and killed his parents, and tried to kill Harry. So I think Sirius want' s to kill Harry, just because he did not die. Heather just sat there, astounded to what she just heard.

The girls headed up to the dorm. As they were going up, they could here Ron talking to a girl.

"Would you go to the Winter Formal with me?" said the girl.

"Well, I think I might ask someone else, sorry Lavender."

"It fine because I just wanted to go as friends. By the way, who were you going to ask?" said Lavender in a interested voice.

"Well, I think I am going to ask Heather" said Ron, while Heather almost passed out. Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise she was making.

"As , date, or friend? Said Lavender.

"Well, a date." said Ron, just then Heather just wanted to go give him a huge , and say yes, but Hermione had to hold her back.

"So, you like her?" said Lavender.

"Well, yeah. She is really nice, and very cute." said Ron in a proud way. 

Heather and Hermione went up to the dorm to find a note from Ron on her bed. As Heather read it, she was so happy. It said:

Hey Heather.  
What's up with you? Studying for that big potions test? Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the winter formal with me. As date. Well if you want to go as friends, that's fine, but I really want to go with you, so tell me a soon as possible.

Ron

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I will go with you Ron! said Heather.

"Okay Heather, okay we know you wan tot go with Ron, calm down. Or he probably already knows from you screaming." said Hermione."Are you crying?"

"I forgot about the Potions Test." said Heather. 


	4. Halloween

When Heather went to bed that night, she could not believe what had just taken place. She was asked to the Winter Formal by Ron, and asked to be his girlfriend.

She knew what she was going to tell him the next day in potions, before she fails potions.

The next day, the girls woke early to start on studying for potions. Heather could not concentrate at all. All she could think about was what happened last night, and

that it was Halloween night. Was Ron going to walk her to her classes, and be late for his, was he going to be the guy who shows off his girlfriend, and pay no attention to her, or be really annoying, and not let her talk to other guys, or be afraid of every step she takes, being scared she might get hurt, or not respect me? Just then, Heather had second thoughts.

"Are you okay? Heather...Heather...HEATHER! Are you okay?" said Hermione.

"What!? O, yeah, I'm fine, sorry." said Heather.

When the girls got into the Great Hall, Ron signaled them over to the table. Just then, Heather got butterflies in her stomach. She knew what she had to do,, and sat beside Ron.

"Hey. Did you get my letter." said Ron.

"Yeah, and yes to everything." said Heather.

:Okay, Um, do you want me to walk you to class to day, and meet you in the dorm before potions, and we can go together?" said Ron .

"Sure, yeah, I want to." said Heather in a confident voice.

"Are you sure, because if you want to walk with your other friends, you can, I don't care." said Ron.

"No, I want to walk with you." said Heather. Just then, the butterflies went away, and feelings for Ron changed from friends, to a boy she really likes.

When the four friends walked to their next class, Harry, and Hermione had to break them apart from talking, before they were late for their classes. All Heather could think about was the big formal, Ron, and Halloween. Heather did fail the potions test, but she walked to potions with her two best friends, and her boyfriend.

"Guess what happened!" said Hermione.

"What?" said Heather.

"Cedric Diggory asked me to the formal." said Hermione."And he asked me out too!"

"That is so cool Hermione, know we just need to get Harry a date, and we can all go." said Heather.

"Harry, who do you want to go with?" said Hermione.

"I was thinking about asking Cho." said Harry.

"That's cool."said Heather. "Well, go ask her, or me and Hermione will."

"No, I will ask her tomorrow." said Harry.

"It is either know or never."said Heather."Fine, come on Hermione, let's go ask her." said Heather.

"No." said Harry, but by then they were already at her table.

"O, Harry, they are doing you a favor for saving our lives every year." just then Harry chuckled.

"Hey, Cho," said Hermione.

"Hi." said Cho." What is up?"

"Well, Harry did not send us, and he was going to ask you himself, but do you want to go to the formal with him?" said Heather.

"Um, sure. I would love to go with him." said Cho.

"Cool, see you later." said both of the girls. The girls ran over to Harry and Ron.

" She said yes Harry, you can stop hiding behind your books." said Hermione.

"Are you sure she meant it?" said Harry.

"Why else do you think she said yes, I would love to go with him." said Heather.

"I don't know?" said Harry.

After breakfeats, Ron walked Heather to class, while Cedric walked Hermione to her class. The girls could not believe to what happened the last couple days. Heather and Ron are going to the formal, and are going out. Hermione and Cedric are going to the formal, and are going out, and Harry is just going to the formal with Cho.

After class, Ron, and Cedric were waiting for the girls. They meet up with Harry in the Great Hall. Cedric walked Hermione to the table , and went to his table.

"Looks like someone is starting to like someone." said Ron in a joking way to Hermione.

"He is really nice to me, he walks me to class,, and he helps me with homework that I need help with, and I help him sometime with his homework." said Hermione in a proud way. " And he is going to meet me at the dorm to walk me down to the Great Hall for the Halloween party."

The girls headed to the dorm to get ready for the big dinner. They waited for the boys to come and get them.

"Were is Ron! It is not like he has to walk across the whole castle to get me." said Heather. "He just has to walk up the door to get me!"

The girls headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione talking to Cedric, and Heather walking alone. While they were walking down, Ron caught up to them.

"Sorry Heather, I got detention from Snape, because I have been late the whole week, and I failed the last four tests, and I forgot to tell you.

"It is alright, I forgive you." said Heather.

The four meet up with Cho, and Harry before they entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Pumpkins, carved in all different faces, orange all over the place , some people were even dressed up, millions of types of candy every were. The four went to find seats. They sat beside Neville , and Ginny. They talked all night, eating sweets, having the time of there lives. Harry left early with Cho to walk her to her dorm, and headed to bed. Cedric also walked Hermione to her dorm. Heather and Ron stayed till they were told they had to leave.

"Well, I had a lot of fun with you tonight." said Heather.

"I did too." said Ron. Before Heather left, Ron kissed her. She loved it, it was a little kiss, but she never had been kissed. Ron went to bed, and Heather just stood there , happy.

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!!!" said Heather.

"What, I am trying to sleep!?" said Hermione.

"RON KISSED ME!" said Heather.


	5. Sirius Black

"He did what?" said Hermione, rubbing her eyes from sleeping.

"He kissed me!" said Heather.

"Was it a small kiss, or a big kiss, if you know what I mean?"

""It only lasted like 10 seconds." said Hermione.

"You counted?" said Hermione

"Yes, I did , what do you expect, it was my first kiss." said Heather."Didn't you count the first

time Cedric kissed you?" said Heather.

"How do you know Cedric kissed me?" said Hermione.

"Well, when Ron and I were leaving the Great Hall, you were around the corner kissing." said Heather.

"Well, ... okay, I kissed him okay, or he kissed me. I don't know!" said Hermione.

"Well, lets go to bed, because we have another potions test." said Heather.

The girls awoke early to study for the test. Heather could not sit still, cause she wanted to see Ron. She could not bear sitting there, so she got up, and went to see Ron.

When Heather got down to the common room, Ron was not alone. It was not Harry, it was Lavender! Heather decided to stay back, to see what happened. They were laughing, enjoying each other. It seemed Ron had no feelings for Heather the way he was talking to Lavender.

"Ron,..., will you please go to the Winter Formal with me, yes I know about Heather, but you can just dump her?" said Lavender. Then she did something Heather least expected. She kissed him.

"WITCH!" said Heather.

"What was that?" said Ron.

"Heather,.. is that you." said Ron pushing Lavender off him.

"It is nothing." said Lavender, kissing Ron again. But this time, he was not pushing her off. Heather, just sitting there, seeing the boy she really liked, cheating on her.

"RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said Harry busting in on them.

"Nothing, she kissed me!" said Ron.

"It sure did not look like a kiss" said Heather coming out from were she was hiding.

"Heather!" said Ron.

"Lavender, you can go to the Winter Formal with him, cause I' m not." said Heather.

"Heather, please, she kissed me!" said Ron.

"I saw, what I saw Ron, and it sure did not look like she kissed you.!" said Heather, bursting out crying, running up to her dorm.

"Heather, come back!" said Ron.

Heather did not go to classes for a couple of days. Hermione brought her the work she missed, and teachers gave her the tests she had missed. Hermione also brought her breakfeats, lunch, and dinner to her bed.

"Ron, I can not believe what you did to her!" said Hermione. "She has not eaten for three days, she has not spoken to me, and guess what see did when you kissed her the night before, she was jumping up and down on the bed , excited, that there is someone out there who really cares about her!"

"I said, she came on to me." said Ron

"But, you did not pusher her off." said Harry.

"Okay, I'll admit, I kissed her back, but I wish I hadn't, because I really like Heather, not Lavender.." said Ron, not making eye contact with them."Can we change the subject, please?"

"Any word on Black?" said Hermione.

"No, but he is probably close." said Harry.

When the three headed up to the dorm, everybody was crowded around something. "Neville must have forgotten the password again." said Ron.

"Hey!" said Neville, behind them.

"Get out the way, Professor Dumbledor, coming through!" said Dumbledor.

"The Fat Lady, she is not in her frame." said one person.

"THERE SHE IS" said another person.

"Fat Lady, who did this to you?" said Dumbledor.

"He is in the castle, running around like a weirdo.! SIRIUS BLACK!" said the Fat Lady.

"Get all the students down the Great Hall, NOW!." said Dumbledor ferociously.

"Heather, were are you, are you alright!" said Hermione, busting into the dorm.

"I'm right here." said a small voice.

Hermione went to were the voice was coming from. There she was , skinny, pale, almost looked like she could brake into two.

"Heather, we are staying in the Great Hall tonight."said Hermione.

"What? Why?" said Heather.

"They spotted Black near the castle." not telling how close he was.

"That means that I have to see Ron doesn't it." said Heather.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"Well, I am not talking to him!" said Heather.

Heather got dresses, grabbed some of her stuff, and headed down to the Great Hall. When they got out of the girls dorm, there he was, sitting there, Ron, sitting how he always does while waiting for her to grab her stuff for classes.

"Heather,...how are you?" said Ron.

"I'm fine." said Heather. She walked quickly past him, leaving Hermione back in the dorm.

"She looks horrible!"said Ron.

"What do you expect!" said Hermione. "Being in that dorm, for four days! You needed to talk to her, You know, she said all she wanted the truth, and she was going to forgive you because that is how much she likes you!"

"I'll go talk to her." said Ron.

Ron was pulling all what happened into his head to explain it to her to what happened. While he was walking down the stairs, he spotted Heather. As he was walking down, Crabb walked up to her.

"Hi Heather, I have not seen you in a while. Well, I heard about your break-up with Ron, and well, I was wondering if you would like to go the formal with me?" said Crabb.

"Well, I was thinking about getting back with Ron, and going to the formal with him. I know what happened, Lavender told me everything." said Heather.

"What? After what he did to you, you are going to go back with him!" said Crabb.

"Crabb, have you ever heard forget and forgive? " said Heather.

"No, but you are making a big mistake." said Crabb.

"Well, if I am, at least I took a chance." said Heather.

Just then, Ron saw the goodness in Heather. She was going to forgive him, and get back together with him.

"Heather, wait up!" said Ron.

"You heard what I said to Crabb, didn't you, and don't lie because I now you did."

"Okay, I heard you, but I was going to come and apologize to you." said Ron.

"Well, apology accepted." said Heather.

"So, are we still going out, and going to the Winter Formal?" said Ron.

"Yeah, sure." said Heather.


	6. A Night to Remember

After Ron and Heather split, and got back together, they are inseparable. They still walked to class together. They still do there homework together, and know they stay up late to talk to each other.

"Hermione, what dress should I get, the one that is baby blue with crystals on it, or the red dress with diamonds?" said Heather.

"I don't know, shouldn't you get the one that is cheaper?" said Hermione.

"Well, I can get how ever expensive dress I want because the Malfoy's are paying for it. Well, lets say Mrs. Malfoy is. Which one are you going to get?" said Heather.

"Well, I think I'm going to get this one, the one that is a orange and red." said Hermione.

"That one is pretty. I think I'm going to get the red one."said Heather.

"Ron would really like that one." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and Cedric would like that one." said Heather.

Just then, the girls started to laugh. That was the first time Heather had laughed for a long time. She was starting to really enjoy this year, even know what has been happening. The girls headed down to the Great Hall. While they were going down, they ran into Crabb.

"O, hi Crabb, you scared us." said Heather.

"Can I talk to you for a second." said Crabb.

"Um, sure." said Heather.

"Heather," said Hermione in a whisper," you don't have to talk to him."

"It is fine, if I don't, he will keep bothering me." said Heather. Hermione left the stairs. Looking back like he was going to hit Heather.

"What's up?" said Heather.

"Well, ..., would you please go to the Winter Formal with me ,..please?" said Crabb.

"Crabb,..I'm going with Ron, besides, I just see you as a friend, not a boyfriend." said Heather, trying to say it in a nice way.

"WHY!", said Crabb, scaring Heather, almost losing her balance."He cheated on you, I would never do that, he hurt you, and you are just running back to him! He only lives in one room house, he is pour, he can't even afford you..." just then Heather slapped Crabb across the face so hard, the sound echoed through the hall way.

"Don't you ever say that! He might have cheated, but he apologized, and he meant it , and he is the nicest person I have ever meet. He might live in a one room house, and you might live in a four rooms, but I DON"T CARE! He is so much nicer, and doesn't show off to impress anyone, because he doesn't, that is how nice he is. Now if you ever say anything about him, I'll do something so bad, you could not even imagine it! KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Heather. Crabb, just standing there, holding his check. He ran down the stairs so quick, Heather had never thought those stubby little legs could go that fast. When he was gone, Heather went to the Great Hall. She sat beside Ron, and Ginny.

"Pisst, ...Heather, why was Crabb running?" said Hermione.

"Lets just say he won't be bothering me again." said Heather.

For the next two weeks, Crabb hasn't bothered her, or even go ten feet towards her. This, actually made her happy.

"I can't believe the Formal is just one day away! Luckily, I got my shoes, jewelry, and dress quick." said Heather.

"Yeah, some girls still have not go their dress." said Hermione."Cedric said he can't wait to see me." said Hermione.

"Yeah, what are you going to do with your hair?" said Heather.

"Well, I was just going to have it in a nice bun."said Hermione. " What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was going to one of those crazy curls, like off to the side curl, and pull it up half way." said Heather.

"That sounds nice." said Heather. The girls headed to bed early, to get up early to get ready for the dance.

The morning came early for them. They got up at 5:30 to get ready! They took a two hour shower! When they were done, they did their hair, with the school had hair-stylist come and do the hair of the people who wanted it done good. The girls had to wait in line for about three hours, because some girls were not satisfied with the style, and made them redo it. And they also called by grade, and they were towards the end. Then it took two hours for them to do the hair. Then they got in line for make-up, and that took about 1 ½ hours, and it took them 30 minutes to do the make-up. So by then, it was 2:30. Then they had lunch. By the time they were done, it was 3:00. Then, the girls did some homework, and by then, it was time to get dresses. At 7:00, they headed to the stairs; that was were they were going to meet Ron, Cedric, Harry, and Cho.

"Are you ready?", said Hermione.

"Ummmm.., yeah." said Heather.

The girls headed towards the stairs. When they got there, Ron was there, talking to Harry, and Cedric. The first one to notice them was Cedric. Hermione was wearing a orange, red dress with crystals all over the bottom. The crystal made flowers, and vines. Around the waist was a piece of cloth, the same color, and had a diamond circle pendent on it. Then Ron saw Heather. She was wearing her hair like she said she was, diamonds earrings, a neckless, with a diamond rain drop at the end, her shoes had diamonds also on them. Her dress was a strapless, but basically the same thing as Hermione's. Ron's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Hi Ron." said Heather.

"Yyyyyou lllook beautiful!" said Ron, stuttering. They headed into the Great Hall. The hall looked like it was carved out of ice. It was see through. Tables with white cloths on the chairs, and on the tables. Fake snow was falling like they were out side. The ceiling had stars all over it. They danced, and danced till Heather had to remove her shoes, and take a break. They ate their dinner, and danced more. The last song of the night, is when Heather leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist. She felt safe in his arms.

"Wesaly! Get off my sister!" said Malfoy.

"What?" said Ron."I'm dancing with her."

"Well, it's Crabb's turn". said Malfoy.

"Draco, I'm dancing with Ron." said Heather.

"Well, you are dancing with Crabb." said Draco, pulling Ron away from her, and pushing Crabb in front of her.

"She doesn't want to dance with him!" said Ron. He tried to get to her, but Goyal held him back. Heather tried to push Crabb away, but pulling her back, finally Heather knew she had to take action. So, she kicked him wear it counts. He bent down in pain while she grabbed Ron, and left. Ron was shocked that she did that.

"I did not know you could do that! What is wrong?" said Ron.

"It is ruined, the last song, I had to dance with him!" said Heather.

"It doesn't have to end know." said Ron, while bring Heather close, and started to dance. They danced for hours, just enjoying each other's company. That night, was the best night of both of their lives.


	7. The Dream

After the dance, Ron walked Heather back to her dorm. They didn't talk, but they knew what the other one was thinking. When they got into the Common Room, they sat by the fire, talking about the dance with Harry, and Hermione.

"I had a blast you guys, I don't know if there is anything that may even compare to it." said Hermione."I had such a good time with Cedric."

"Well, I found out that me and Cho are nothing more than friends." said Harry.

"Why, it looked like you two had fun?" said Ron.

"We did, but she is nothing like me." said Harry."She always has to do something, dance, talk to other people, and eat. She could not just settle down, and talk to me."

"How was your guy's night?" said Hermione.

"Well,...Heather kicked Crabb in the nuts, her brother tried to beat me up, and other than that ...we had fun." said Ron laughing.

"What?!?!?!?!" said Hermione.

"Well, you see, Crabb still has an obsessive love for Heather, and wanted to dance, she didn't want to, so she kicked him in the nuts!".

"And you are happy about that?" said Hermione.

"Of course! Someone actually stood up to those losers, sorry Heather, but they are, and I am happy my girlfriend probably did good to the world."

"O, well..., that is interesting." said Hermione.

"Well, I think I need to get out of this dress before I stop breathing." said Heather.

"Yeah, me too, I feel like my intestines are in a ball." said Hermione.

"Why do girls were dresses that are to small? Or make their waist too small?" said Ron. The girls just stared at him in disbelief.

"Cause we try to impress you, but you guys never notice." said Hermione.

The girls headed up the stairs, seaming like they were climbing the Empire State Building, with their dresses on. When the girls finally got dressed, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. While Heather was asleep, she had a weird dream."No, please take me, not him. PLEASE! He is just a boy! PLEASE! " said a women. "AVADA KADAVRA! " said a cold, deep voice. A green light flashed, and Heather awoke.

"Heather,...what is wrong? Are you okay?" said Hermione. Heather was sitting up in her bed, huffing, and puffing for breath.

"Yeah,...I'm fine."

The next day, Heather awoke early. She still did not understand the dream.

At breakfeats, she just played with her food, wondering about the dream. Who was the women? Who was she trying to save? All questions filled into her mind.

"Heather, are you alright?" said Hermione. Harry and Ron, starring at her.

"Yeah,...I fine, I just don't feel good."

"Well, what did everybody get for Christmas?" said Hermione.

"Well, I got what you guys got me, of course another "R" sweater form mom, and a bunch of little stuff."

"I got what you guys got me, six new books, and cloths." said Hermione.

"I really didn't get anything" said Harry.

"Well,..I got a new family." said Heather. "Well, I think I'm going to go up the dorm, I'm not feeling good" A she walked, she was still wondering what that dream meant. Was it her past, or future? Or maybe her present? When she got to her bed, there was a small box on her bed. She picked it up. There was a card.

Hey Heather,

I hope you have a good Christmas, and I hope you enjoy this.

Love you, Ron

Heather, astounded that he said the "L" word. He really loved her. He cared for her. He actually loved her! Heather started jumping up and down. The she opened the box. Heather almost passed out. It was a beautiful heart necklace, that had diamonds around one side. She started to cry."Holy Crap!" she said. Just then Hermione came running in .

"Heather, an owl dropped this off for you. What is that.?"

"It is a gift from Ron, and he said he LOVES ME!!" said Heather.

"Are you serious!" said Hermione, taking the card."O, my gosh! It is so beautiful! Look what Cedric got me." It was a heart necklace, but it had diamonds all around it.

"It is so pretty. O, what about that owl?" said Heather.

"Yeah, here it is."

Dear Heather,

Hi, it is your new mom. I just want you to know that I want you to come home over the holidays. I am really looking forward to see you again Bye!

"O No! I have to go home!" said Heather.

"What?!?!?" said Hermione.

"They want me to come home with Draco!" said Heather.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it." said Hermione.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm crying. I can't spend my Christmas with my friends, and my BOYFRIEND!!" said Heather. So Heather got out her trunk, and packed.

"Hey Heath-, where are you going?" said Ron.

"She is coming with me." They turned around and saw Malfoy.

"What? You have to go? Why didn't tell me?" said Ron.

"I just found out today." said Heather.

"Well, we need to go." said Draco. Pulling Heather away from Ron.

"I promise I'll wright!" yelled Heather.

Heather, and Draco walked to the Horseless carriages. She got in wondering what Christmas would be like if she was still back at Hogwarts.. They got of the carriages and got on the Hogwarts Express, and went to her new home.

While Heather was on the train to her new home, she had another weird dream."Take him and go, I'll try to hold him off as long as I can" said the man."I love you, "said the women, that strangely looked a lot like Heather."GO!" Heather again woke up with a green flash before she awoke.

"Are you alright Heather?" said Draco.

"I'm fine, I just,..um, had some weird dreams lately." said Heather.

"What are they about?" said Draco.

"Well, if I put the two together, it sounds like a women, and man are trying to get away from something, or someone, and they have a son, and the mother was trying to save his life, and the thing yelled some type of spell, and a green flash, and I awoke. That is all." said Heather.

"I don't know what to say." said Malfoy.

"And the women looked a lot like me. It was really weird." said Heather.

Malfoy just shrugged. Heather just thinking to whole way to her new home. What did this dream mean, should she be worried? But there is one thing she did not mention to Draco about the dream. The man in the dream looked a lot like someone she knew, but could not put her finger on it. Black, shaggy hair, glasses."I know who it is," she whispered."it is Harry!"


	8. The Malfoy's

Heather did not sleep the rest of the way to her new home. All she could think about was school, her friends at school, her new home, but all that she could het off her mind. But there was one thing she could not stop thinking about was Ron, and how she left him, feeling like she abandoned him. While looking out of the cold frosty window of the carriage , they were pulling up to a house, almost bigger than Hogwarts. Windows, large with large wreaths, with a candle in it, and a bright big red bow. Pine trees, exactly perfect with snow on each limb, large, crystal clear pond, streaming along side the driving path. She never saw anything more beautiful in her whole life. It was nothing like the house they used to live in. When the carriage pulled up, there was her new family, Lucius, tall, thin, long blonde hair, in a suit, and tie, and a long black trench coat, and a very, pale, skinny lady was standing beside him. It was Ms. Malfoy, or another wise, her new mother. When the carriage stopped, she got very nervous."Are you coming?" said Draco.

"Yeah" said Heather, uncovering her legs, and getting up after a long trip home, with very stiff legs.

"HEATHER!" said Ms. Malfoy.

"O, my god!" whispered Heather, while being slammed into Ms. Malfoy, by her huge hug.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Malfoy." said Heather, her voice being muffled by the hug.

"O, you can call me mommy!" said Ms. Malfoy kissing her on each cheek."And this is your father."

"Hi Mr. Malfoy." said Heather.

"Hello Heather," said the cold voice."You may call me sr., is that clear."

"O, Lucius," said Ms. Malfoy.

"Yes, it is clear,... sir." said Heather. Her new mother dragged her up so many flights of stairs, Heather thought of when her an Hermione climbed up one flight of stairs in there dresses. When they finally stopped, they were in front of huge doors that reached up to the ceiling, with two huge door knobs. When Heather walked in, she almost collapsed. A huge bed, with white canvas, pink comforter, and white vanity, a huge book case, filled with books, with a huge wardrobe, filled with dresses, shirts, skirts, blouses, suits, fur coats, purses, shoes, pearl necklaces, earing, and much, much more. She never saw anything more fascinating her whole life. A hug window, overlooking the pond. And a crystal chandelier. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" said Heather, giving Ms. Malfoy a hug.

After Heather got all of her belongings out, she decide to write her friends.

Hey guys,

I'm doing good. My room is the size of the common room, and both dorms put together. I was told my bathroom is made out of pure pearl. It is so pretty. But I miss you guys so much. I feel like a witch in a muggle city. I'm left out of everything, don't know when people are going, or why they are leaving, or anything. And Mr. Malfoy is making me call him sir., and Ms. Malfoy is making me call her mommy, and Draco, all he does is comb his hair, and put moose in it twenty-four/seven, and stair at himself in the mirror , and tell himself that he is the best, better than the rest, and you are better than Harry .It is so annoying. And he is always asking me if there is any hair that was not covered by three inches of moose.. And there maids will not LEAVE ME ALONE!, and the butler is so nosey, almost as nosey as Snape. And I found out that I have paso horses. Four of them to be exact. And three out of four of them are mean. The other one is very nice. And this house is so cold, so dark, no wonder they are so pale, and scary looking. Only three more days till vacation is over. So three more days till I see you all. Well, I got to go know.

Your friend,

Heather

Heather sealed the envelope, and head out to find an owl. While she was walking, she never saw so many statues. There was some of weird looking people, one of Mr. Malfoy, or "sir.", one of Draco. Though it didn't look anything like him. For one thing, the sculptor must have been paid to make him look so powerful, and muscular. Yeah right, thought Heather. Then she saw a statue that looked very familiar. A statue of Salazar Slytherine. She never thought of some one having a statue of him. And then she read the name plate."THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME." Of course she thought different. She thought Godric Gryffindor.

"It's a wonderful piece that I will always treasure." said a voice behind Heather.

"He was my hero when I was younger. I always looked up to him." said Lucius."Who do you think is the best wizard? O, well, that was a stupid question, Godric Gryffindor." Heather just stood there, not saying anything.

"Um,.." said Heather, being cut off by "sir,"

"Sir." said Lucius.

"Sir., were can I send this message." said Heather.

"Give me the letter." Said Lucius.

"Sir, this is my business, and I would appreciate it sir, if this letter stayed in my possession until I have mailed to my friends, Sir." said Heather. She was shaking so much. She had just told off Mr. Malfoy, or"sir."."And I would love to start calling you dad, unless you let me mail it."

"FINE!" said Lucius, storming off, making it look like a dramatic scene. She was proud of her self by sticking up to a man that no one else would. While she was making her way up to owlery, she heard a conversation going on.

"We will only keep her till we find out more information about her, and Harry. So you need to be nice to her, so we can please him, okay Draco?" said a cold voice.

"Yes, father." said Draco. It just hit Heather. They were using her to get to Harry.

As soon they found out something, they were going to throw her out on the streets, just like they did before.


	9. Padfoot

When Heather returned from over hearing the conversation about her, and Harry, she understood completely to what might be going on. She got a clean new piece of paper out of her with dresser drawer, and threw away the letter she was going to mail, and started to write:

_**Hi.**_

_**Guys, you got to get me out of here!!! Mrs. Malfoy just about suffocated me with her fake boobs! UK!!**_

_**And then Mr. Malfoy wants me to call me sir, and it is DRIVING ME ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!! Then Draco basically takes the role of my older brother, but also give me the cold shoulder. Then when I was walking down the corridor, I saw a huge statue of Draco, that had way to big of muscles! O MY GOODNESS I THINK I AM GOING TO GO NUTS!! And the,..**_

"Who are you writing to Heather?" said a Mr. Malfoy, ripping the paper away from her. Heather went to grab it, but then Mr. Malfoy hit her across the face!"Maybe that will teach you a lesson, then to insult your superiors!"

"If I may add, but you are not better then I am . Your more on the bad side if you ask me."Then Malfoy pulled her up by her shirt, to talk to her face to face.

"If you ever insult me again, there is a possibility you may never spend one more night in this house, even know my wife wants this pour, helpless person!" The Heather took her hand, clutching her hand as hard as possible, making her knuckles turn white, and then snapped her hand so hard across Mr. Malfoy's face, it completely knocked him to the floor, unconscious. She got up very fast, packed all of her stuff, as quickly as possible. Grabbing al of her belongings. When she was done, she went down stairs, and went out into the cold frosted air. She ran as quickly as possible to the next town. When she go there, she found a local pub, and went in.

"Excuse me, but is there any way I could get a ride to the London Train Station?" to the man behind the counter.

"Well, there is a man over there that might provide transportation. Ask him, he might give you a lift." said the man. She turned, and saw a black hair, dirty man sitting at the table in the farthest corner.

"Excuse me, are you going towards London by chance, because I need to get back to Hogwarts." When she said this, she knew she was in a wizard town.

"Well, I'll take you to the train statio,..." When he lifted his head to look at Heather, he just starred at her. Like he recognized her. He just kept looking at her, not blinking, not a move, he looking right into her eyes.

"What?"

"Um,..O,.. Sorry, you just remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"A women I used to know."

"Who?"

"She is dead, it does not matter."

"O,...sorry."

"Well, will you be ready in, about a half hour?"

"Um, yeah, sure." So Heather just walked around the village. Going into shops, candy stores, ans also bought ice for her face. Sh could not believe he hit her. Yeah, she know he did not like her from the beginning, but still. When Heather made her way to the pub after a half hour, she walked out, and...

"There you are you little BRAT! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT ME! YOU ARE COMING WI..." Just then a huge black dog knocked him over, hovering over him, growling, and showing sharp teeth that could just tear him to bits. The dog got off him, and herded him like sheep toward his house, then ran for it. Was it a dream, did a dog just take down Mr. Malfoy?

"Creepy" whispered Heather.

Then the creepy man from the pub walked out , were to dog went.."Well, are you ready?"

"O,..yeah."She gathered her belonging, and headed for a baby blue car. He grabbed her stuff, and she got in the back seat, and they drove away. The ride was long. They rode for three days. Only stopping three times to eat. He rested for about two hours. When they were driving, Heather finally asked him.

"Who did I remind you of?"

"An old friend."

"How did I remind you of your friend?"\

"Your eyes."

"What is your name?"

"None of your business."

"O"

"O what?"

"Does that mean you are some type of killer or something?"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Heather went back to sleep. While she was sleeping, she had another dream.

"No, don't taker her, she is a friends child, I am taking care of her, just let me talk to Dumbledor, he will understand! Please! "

"No. You are under arrest for kill those muggle, and Peter Petegrew."

"I did not kill them just let me talk to Dumbledor! No, no, let me go, Heather!"

Heather awoke, there was the green flash again, wondering? What on earth did that dream mean? When she woke up, they were just pulling into a dinner.

"Can you get me a burger, I don't want to go in" said the man, giving her money.

"Why, don't you want to,.."

"JUST, do it, please."

"Okay." She went in, went to the bathroom, washed her face, and arms, and legs, and ordered the food, and left. When they were eating they entered London.

"Were in London already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't know, just asking."

"The next train does not leave till tomorrow, so here is some money to get a hotel room over there, Okay?"

"Sure."

"Good, I need a nap." Then he walked away. Where was he staying?. Heather recognized to were she was. She was in Diagon Alley. She was finally home. Or close to it. She shopped a little, and then headed up to her room. It was, okay. It was dusty, and a little dirty, but she did not care. She went straight to bed.

When she awoke the next morning, she got a nice warm shower, changed her cloths.

When she walked to ward the station, there was the creepy man.

"Here is some money, to pay you for the ride."

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

"Well, at least take some of it."

"Fine"

"So, will you always be mystery man who gave me a lift here, or will you tell me your name?"

"Well, just remember me as, well, just call me,.."

"What"

", call me Padfoot."

"Padfoot, okay, well thank you Padfoot." said Heather shaking his hand and leaving.


	10. The Truth

Heather already had her ticket, so she headed to the wall, where you enter platform 9 3/4. She ran toward the wall, and there was the Hogwarts Express. She gave her ticket to the man at the entrance of the train, and looked for a booth to sit. There were a lot of seats open because she got the first train back tho Hogwarts. While she was on the train, she studied for her test in potions.

When she got into Hogsmade, she was very happy. She walked around the town before going up tho the castle, sense it was still day time. She went into the Three Broomsticks, and saw three faces she recognized. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She saw they weren't drinking anything, so she got four butter beers, and went over toward the table.

"So, does anybody want any butter beer?" said Heather sitting down next Ron.

"HEATHER!" said Hermione, standing up, almost knocking over the table, to give her a hug."What are you doing here, you are not supposed to be here for another two weeks!"

"I got sick of the Malfoy's , so I ran away." said Heather, giving Ron, a small kiss, and a hug.

"You ran away?" said Ron, sitting down.

"Yeah."

"Why?" said Harry, giving Heather a hug.

"Well, lets just say, they really did not like me."

"How did you get here?" said Hermione.

"Some man gave me a ride to London." said Heather.

"Did he say his name?" said Ron.

"Well, not really." said Heather, taking a sip of the butter beer."Well, I think I am going to head up to the castle, Hermione, can you come with me, ...I, um,...need to talk to you."

"Sure, let me grab my coat." said Hermione, grabbing her coat. The girls each grabbed a bag, and started up to the castle. "What is wrong, you sound really upset?"

"If you swear you will not tell ANYBODY, I'll tell you."

"Promise."

"Well, the main reason was that, ...Mr. Malfoy hit me."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, but I hit him back, and completely knocked him out, and that is when I ran away." said Heather.

"Well,...did you tell anybody?"

"No, you are the only one that knows. Hey, lets just forget about this, okay." said Heather, entering the girl's dorm." Listen, something is going on, ...about Harry. They said something about him, but I don't know what it was about."

"You should tell Dumbledor, you know, about what that slime ball did to you, and what you heard."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because,...maybe they weren't really referring to Harry in a bad why."

"What,...,these people hate Harry, just because he basically killed their master."

"They are followers of Lord Voldemort."

"Its kinda obvious."

"Well, can we please get off the subject."

"Sure. So what did you mean that you kinda knew the name of this guy that drove you here."

"Well, I think what he told me was a nickname."

"What was it?"

"Padfoot? I think." said Heather, noticing that Hermione's smile, went to a frown.

"Padfoot? Was he dirty, black hair, ragged cloths?"

"Yeah, why?"

"O my god,...that is Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Sirius Black, the man who helped kill Harry's parents.!!"

"Wait, what?"

"He also killed all those muggles."

"O MY GOD!!! I was with the man who killed his parents!!!!" The girls just finished unpacking, and said nothing else. The girls headed down to the Great Hall, to have supper. After they went to dinner, Heather went up to the tower to be alone. She sat at the window, looking at the stars. All of a sudden, she heard foot steps. She turned her head, and saw Ron.

"You scared me!" said Heather.

"Sorry, I just came up here to see you. Is everything all right?"

"No."

"What is wrong?"

"Its.." just then she saw a figure move forward and hit Ron over the head."O MY GOD! RON!"

"SHHHHHHHH" said the man. Just then, Heather recognized the man. It was Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here!"

"I need to tell you something."

"What!"

"You might want to sit down."

"Why would I want to sit down?"

"Because, what I am about to tell you may scare you."

"Try me."

"You know the story about Harry, right."

"Yes."

"Well, there was another child that belonged to the Potters."

"So, why are you telling me this?

"Harry had a twin, and the Potters sent her away, so she would not get hurt."

"So what?"

"You are the twin. You are the one that was sent away. You were sent to me Because, your parents loved you very much, and did not want you to get hurt." said Sirius." And I took care of you, and we agreed we would not tell anyone, I was the only one who knew, and then I was arrested, and could not tell anyone. That is why you were put up for adoption." Heather just sat there.

"So, you are telling me, that my twin brother is HARRY!"

"Shhh,...but yes."

"O my god! So, my parents are James, and Lilly Potter?"

"Correct. I had to let you know."

"But, why did they send me away?"

"They loved you so much, and if Lord Voldemort did come, and he killed Harry, then they would still have you."

"So, when you said that I remind you of someone,...you meant my mother?"

"Yes, but also your father. But please do not tell Harry, because he has enough stuff to worry about."

"Fine. About Ron, you knocked him out!" said Heather, bending down beside Ron.

"I'll just erase his memoire, so all he will remember is what happened before he came up here."

"Okay, one more question."

"Sure, ask away."

"Did you really kill those muggles."

"No."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"But why did you get the blame?"

"Well, what killed them was a spell, and only a wizard could have done it, and I happened to be there, and the only live wizard there."

"What do you mean by live wizard?"

"Well, your parents also was friends with a man named Peter, and he was also there, but he died form the spell."

"One more question. Scenes Harry has the powers to kill Voldemort, is there anyway I also have good enough powers, to kill him?"

"Well, there is really one, but scene you are the twin of Harry, you also got some of the powers."

"O."

"O, what?"

"Well, I always thought I was a horrible witch."

"You're a very good witch, you just don't realize it yet, don't worry, you'll get it soon."

"Okay, can I go to bed know, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow?"

"Sure." said Sirius, doing the erase memory spell on Ron, and putting him in the hall way, and leaving Heather in the tower alone. Ron eventually woke up.

"Hey." said Ron.

"Hey, Ron, I need to go to bed, I'll talk to you later." said Heather, giving Ron a kiss before leaving.


	11. Sirius Black Returns

Heather could not believe what just happened. Harry, her brother? Her

parents were Lily, and James. Before Sirius left, he gave her a letter, addressed to

Heather, and Harry form her parents. She trembled, trying to rip the paper. She finally did it.

Dear Heather, and Harry,

This is your mother, and your father. When you get this letter, we are dead. We gave this letter to Sirius to give to you when we passed. When you guys were younger, we had some troubles with a wizard, Voldemort. Heather, we apologize for sending you away. We did not want you to get involved in this commotion. To Harry, you lived with a family, called the Harrison's when you were young, we wanted to protect you. But hopefully, we will be together in the future. Whole, and no more worrying about Voldemort. We both love you guys very much.

Love, your parents

After Heather read the letter, she noticed another , letter, also addressed to her only. She read the writing, it was from Sirius.

Heather,

You are probably are very confuse by this letter. Your parents sent you away to protect you. Then, the night they were killed, they were plaining on giving Harry to a family, to take care of him, just until Voldemort was gone. They wrote the letter the day before they were killed. They wrote this letter to explain to you about everything. Well, take care, and hopefully this letter took care of everything that was uncertain to you.

Sirius

It did. It explained a lot to her. Why exactly. They wanted to protect her,

form Voldemort, and they were going to send Harry away also, the night that they

were killed. "Heather, are you okay?" said Hermione, in her bed, looking over, concerned.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine." Heather let her head drop to the pillow, and fell asleep.

"Give this letter to Harry, and Heather, if we die."

"You guys are not going to die from all this."

"We just want them to understand, if we don't get a chance to."

"Heather, mommy, and daddy love you very much, and will see you soon, okay?"

"Please take care of our daughter?"

"I would risk my life for hers"

"Thanks Sirius."

"You are most well come Lily, and James. I would do anything for my god

children."

"Thank you." The green light flashed, and she awoke in a sweat. This time, she

understood the dream. It was when her parents were sending her away with Sirius. That is when they gave him the letter. Heather got up, and got dressed, and headed

down to the Great Hall. When she was heading down, she got a throbbing head

pain. Green light flashing when she close her eyes. And she passed out, hitting the

cold concrete, tumbling down the stairs.

"Is she going to be okay?" said Ron

"Well, when she wakes up, we will ask her what happened." said the nurse.

"Ron, were am I?" said Heather in a whisper.

"You fell down the stairs." said Ron. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I got a really bad head pain, felt like someone was putting knives into my head,

and green flashes were flashing when I had my eyes closed." The nurse stood beside her bed, confused, also holding a bottle, looking like a potion.

"Here, take this, it will help her head, and everything else you may have hurt." said the nurse, giving her the potion.

"Where is Harry, and Hermione?"

"They're at class, I only here on my free period. They will be here next period."

"Oh, well, I feel kinda tired, I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, do you mind if I stay here till they come?"

"Oh, no, stay, I want you to."

"Okay." said Ron, giving Heather a kiss on the forehead. Heather wondering why she thought she could not remember something, but could not. She could not remember what she found out before she went down to the hall. After trying to put her finger on it, she fell asleep. She had another dream. A dark man, was creeping into a dorm type place. Walking towards four posted bed. Creeping around on one side of the bed, pulling down the quilted covers, a boy screamed. It was Ron. Heather awoke confused.

"Hey, did you here the rumors." said a small brown headed boy.

"No, what?" said the other boy.

"There are rumors that Sirius Black was in Gryffindor's boy dorms. He is in there, lying down form the shock," Heather turned her head, seeing a red headed boy, lying on a bed next to hers.

"O my god." said Heather in a whisper. "Ron, are.., are you okay?"

"Uh" said the groggy voice."O, hey Heather. Yeah, I'm fine. They made me come down here."

"What happened?" said Heather, sitting up.

"Well, Sirius made a stop in the dorms. Kinda scared me a first, a man wanted for murder, standing over me."

"Did he say anything to you?" said Heather, taking a sip of her morning potions.

"No, he actually was a little surprised, to like see me, you know?"

"That's kinda strange."

"Yeah, oh well, how are you feeling?" said Ron, taking a bight of his breakfeats.

"Much better, my head is felling better, and the rest of my bruised body is still sore, but much better."

"That's good."

"Well, know a lest I have my boyfriend here to suffer the hospital wing with." said Heather in a sarcastic way.

"I am welcome to suffer along with you." said Ron, laughing. The rest of the day, Ron, and Heather talked, played games, read, Heather helping Ron with homework. Heather had completely forgot about Harry being her brother, because of the fall, but she knew there was something she was forgetting. When Harry walked in, the memory smacked her right in the face.

"Heyཀ" said Hermione, running towards Heather, and Ron's beds. Oh no, Heather thought. Harry, MY BROTHERཀཀ She could not get it out of her head.

"Um, guys, I think my head ache is coming back, I'm going to go to bed," said Heather, taking her night potion.

"Do you want us to leave?" said Harry getting up.

"Oh no, you can stay, I'm just going to go to bed. Good night." said Heather. When Heather went to bed, she was wondering why did she have a dream to what would of have happened in the future. While thinking, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Truth from Dumbledore

1When Heather was released from the hospital, she was glad, She was ready to return to her normal life. Her friends, her teachers, classes, and even seeing people she really never meet. When she returned to the dorms, she received word that Dumbledore wanted her. When she made her way along the halls towards Dumbledores office, she had thought about a lot of stuff. Her dreams, the thought of having family. When she reached the staircase, she did not know what to do.

"Do you know the password?" said a voice that came from behind her. It was Filch.

"I'm sorry, I don't. "

"Well, that is good, no student should now." said Filch in a stern voice.

"I got word that Dumbledore had wanted to see me." said Heather, afraid that she may say something that may make him angry.

"Well,..."

"Filch, she is alright." said Dumbledore in the same soft voice she always hears. "She may come with me." said Dumbledore, nodding towards Heather. Heather fallowed Dumbledore up to his office. The stairs were spiral, with a gold eagle in the center of the stairs. When she entered his office, it was unimaginable. So many portraits of old Headmasters, books lining the cement walls, many objects too. Then she saw a shelf filled with interesting artifacts, such as the sorting hat, and Gryffindor Sword. Then she saw a bright bird in the corner. He was a red, orange color. She did not know what it was.

"That is a Phoenix." said Dumbledore in his soft, usual voice.

"What do they do?" said Heather, sitting across from his desk.

"Their tears can heal any wound that no other medicine, or magic could heal. Even if you are seconds from death, there tears are that powerful." said Dumbledore, petting the Phoenix.

"Um,...you wanted to see me sir." said Heather.

"Yes, I have been wanting to talk with you about your parents." said Dumbledore ."And your dreams."

"How did you know?" said Heather, shocked.

"The nurse told me. She had explained to me about these green flashes, and your fall."

"Wh y do I have these dreams?"

"It is hard to say. There is no actual term, but it is thought that when there are days that most effect someone's life, they re-live those days. Some are awake when they go back, and some are asleep."

"But why is there always a green light?"

"The green flash is the light of a terrible curse, an unforgivable cures. The exact curse that killed you parents. The Killing Curse. We have not taught these curses to the students, because we are afraid of the effect it may play in the students present, and future lives."

"Okay, well, why where Harry, and I going to be separated?"

"Your parents loved you two. They wanted the best life for you two, even if they are not in it. They sent you away, because they could not bare the thought of you two being killed. They sent you with Sirius, and they were going to give Harry up to a muggle family, so he would be far away from the magical world."

"Then why was Harry sent to the Dursleys, and I was sent to an orphanage?"

"When Sirius was arrested, they found you in his care. Sirius never had the chance to say who you were. They just thought you were kidnaped. Even if he did tell them, they would never believe a killer."

"Does Harry know?"

"No, he does not know, and I plan to tell him, because he has gone though a lot in his life, and much more to come. He needs his family."

"Can I tell him myself?"

"You may certainly can. I think it may be in shock when I tell him. He may be better off by you telling him."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You are very welcome. Take care now."

"Thank you", said Heather, getting up, and leaving. She walked down the stair case, and seeing Filch waiting for her, watching every step she took. When she got back to the girls dorm's, she found Hermione in tears.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" said Heather, sitting next to her to comfort her.

"Cedric dumped me." said Hermione.

"What? Why?"

"He said that this relationship was going to far, and he only asked me out, just to get a date. He never wanted it to go this far." said Hermione, blowing her nose.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." said Heather, giving her a hug.

"It is alright. It is not like I thought that it was going to go one for a while." said Hermione. Heather could tell though that, that was what she really wanted, was for it to go on for a while.

Heather stayed with Hermione the whole night. She pushed everything aside, and stayed with her. When she woke the next morning, she realized that they over slept. Good thing was that it was Saturday morning. Heather woke Hermione, and then they headed down to the Great Hall. When they came down, everyone was finishing up eating. Ron, and Harry were sitting, and turned to see them.

"Where were you?" said Ron, in a worried voice.

"We over slept" said Heather, sitting down next to Ron.

"Well, hurry up, we have a lot to do today." said Ron, getting up, and heading towards the exit of the hall.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm not that hungry." said Hermione, also getting up along side Ron.

"Yeah, we should probably head up stairs, just to start on our homework." said Harry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." said Heather.

"Sure, what about?"

"Lets go over here, where we can be alone." said Heather, hesitant. Heather, and Harry walked over to a corner outside of the hall.

"What's wrong?" said Harry.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It is going to be hard to except this,..but"

"But?"

"Me and you,..."

"Come on Heather, you can tell me."

"Me and you ,...are twins." said Heather, looking at her feet, and lifting her head, in tears.


End file.
